Quédate conmigo
by Alfin
Summary: Catra relata sus pensamientos sobre un día de malestar. Adora es uno de sus alivios. {Oneshot AU Catradora}


**-Alfin Studios Presents-**

 **El noveno fic subido en esta cuenta, el primer OneShot de este ship y esta serie.**

 **(Titulado)**

Quédate conmigo

 **Dedicado a mis ganas de leer un AU tierno de estas dos.**

 **Declaime:** She-Ra and The Princess of Power no me pertenece, Noelle Stevenson es la encargada de este reboot. Yo sólo escribo con entusiasmo de mi nuevo OTP caricaturizado.

* * *

= **Quédate Conmigo** =

 _¡Aahh!_

¡Pero que aburrido es todo!

Veo el tiempo pasar como un caracol. Se detiene más veces de las que lo hace Adora al mirar caballos. ¡Se detiene demasiadas veces y yo me estoy desesperando!

Moriré. Moriré de aburrimiento. Moriré esperando. Adora no llega y yo estoy encerrada aquí. ¡En estas cuatro inútiles paredes!

Y lo peor es que estoy con una mortal gripe que me está sometiendo hasta los huesos. ¿Por qué Adora se fue a cumplir sus responsabilidades? ¿Por qué no se quedó a cuidarme? ¿Por qué me abandonó en un día tan vulnerable como este?

Me sorbo la nariz y gruño. Odio sentir mi rostro de esta forma. Odio sentirme inútil y enferma.

Hundo mi cara en la almohada y me aferro a la sabana que me cubre. Siento tanto frío, y mi novia que no está aquí para atenderme. Rápidamente debo mover mis brazos a mi abdomen, para fin de males también estoy en una de esas épocas donde el útero me maldice por no haberle entregado un heredero.

No es mi culpa, estúpido útero. ¡Adora no puede darnos un hijo! No al menos de esa forma. ¡Tampoco es que me importe para estar pensando en eso!

Me retuerzo de dolor y giro por la cama por el intenso retortijón. Ya estoy pensando en estupideces por causa de mis dolorosos delirios. Hago el intento de levantarme, pero el mundo da vueltas y mi cabeza martillea. Me escondo bajo las almohadas frunciendo toda mi cara, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que este malestar acabe.

Poco a poco un natural aroma apacigua mis sentidos, es el olor de Adora en la almohadilla que cubre sus sueños en las noches. Me aferro con devoción a ella. Pienso en mi rubia con daño celebrar, en su rostro y risa. Y sin darme cuenta, cedo a la inconsciencia donde pierdo sentido de todo.

Siento dedos cariñosos acariciando mi cabello. Siento una mano tibia tocando mi frente. También mi audición me testifica que en las afueras de mi hogar la lluvia baña las calles.

Mis sentidos reconocen el tacto, el aroma y la presencia de la otra persona antes que mis ojos se abran. Levemente enfoco a mi compañera de vida. Su rostro preocupado me regala una sonrisa amorosa y compasiva. Yo no puedo evitar reflejar en mi rostro el mismo cariño.

"Hey, Adora..." — le digo quedádamente, con una voz ronca y mis labios resecos.

"Hey, Catra." — ella se inclina para besar mi frente.— "Espero hayas estado tomando las medicinas para la monga. Te traje agua y unas aspirinas para el dolor abdominal."

"Lo sabes." — digo bobamente, reincorporándome un poco para que ella me extendiera las cosas que había dejado en la mesita de noche.

"Ayer me habías dicho que comenzaste tu período. Suelen ser tiempos difíciles para ti."

Ingerí lo que me había entregado. Asentí a sus palabras en el silencio, ella es tan detallista en ocasiones que me alegra saber que cuento con ella hasta para estas cosas. Creo que es un regalo ser tan consciente de que ambas somos mujeres.

"¿Te sientes mejor de la gripe?"

Me quedé por más rato en silencio. Realmente no sabía que contestar. Ella esperó paciente por una respuesta hasta que lanzó una sugerencia.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?"

"¡No!" — exclamé sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza por el brusco movimiento.

Adora se preocupó mucho más cuando sostuve mi frente con mis dos manos. Su cuerpo se tensó, acercándose lentamente a mí.

"Catra..." — susurró, creo que lo hacía en ese tono para no incomodarme con su voz.

"Estaré bien." — le aseguré retirando mis manos de mi rostro, posándolas luego en sus blancas mejillas para acariciarlas.— "Quédate a mi lado y no te vayas. Por favor."

Pude ver su rostro apenado.

"Mi amor... Debo ir a bañarme. Estoy sucia de estar fuera todo el día."

"No me importa, no me importa." — varias veces repetí.

Ella suspiró despacio y me miró con mucha ternura. Se quitó su chaqueta roja y sus zapatos. Se recostó a mi lado, abriéndome los brazos para que formáramos una de nuestras posiciones favoritas. Yo me refugié en su pecho mientras ella me abrazaba, de esa forma yo respiraba gustosa su natural aroma.

"No te quiero enfermar." — le dije bajito, con menos dolor de cabeza que antes.— "Pero no quiero dejarte ir. Te necesito aquí, así como estamos."

Mi novia besó mi cabeza, acariciando suavemente mi espalda. Soltando una leve risa por mis palabras. Yo me acurrucaba más en ella, animada por su familiar respiración.

"No me moveré de aquí. Te lo prometo." — su dulce voz calentaba mi pecho.— "Me quedaré mañana todo el día. Te cuidaré, Catra."

Sin poder evitarlo —por culpa de mis estúpidas hormonas vengativas—, inicié a llorar. Mi querida chica de daño cerebral se asustó por mi repentino cambio, sujetó mi rostro para encontrarse con mi mirada.

"¿Qué pasa, bonita?"

Sus tiernas palabras y su carita hermosa me hicieron intensificar mi patético llanto.

"Es que te amo tanto." — confesé entre pequeños hipos y lágrimas.— "Eres tan dulce, hermosa y cuidadosa conmigo. Y yo deseaba mucho que te quedarás conmigo y ahora me dices que lo harás sin yo habértelo pedido aún... Es que te amo tanto, Adora. Te amo mucho, mucho."

Su rostro sorprendido cambió a uno lleno de afecto. Buscó mis labios para posar los suyos sin tratar de profundizar el contacto.

"Te amo, Catra."

Dijo contra mis labios y me aferró a su cuerpo. Yo profundicé nuestro beso, buscando sentirla un poco más. Necesitaba fusionar mi existencia con la de ella en este momento que me sabía tan emocional.

"Descansa, mi amor. Yo velaré tus sueños." — ella me susurró cuando nuestra unión labial finalizó.

Me recosté nuevamente en su pecho, soltando pequeños hipillos por mi vulnerable ataque de hace un rato. Ella tarareaba una suave melodía mientras nos mecía con su cuerpo. Me abrazaba con una calidez que continuamente llenaba mi corazón.

Me voy quedando dormida con el pensamiento de que Adora se quedará por siempre a mi lado. Lo último que recuerdo son los armoniosos latidos que me tranquilizan, el febril cuerpo que sustenta el mío y el sublime aroma del amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Me basé en la imagen de la portada para imaginar a Catra. Pero ustedes son libres de imaginarla como lo quieran.

La imagen pertenece a kg-nonameh (Tumblr).

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
